Realisations
by littlej23
Summary: Extension on the adorable scene in 6x08, Lets Kill Hitler. I couldn't not write this. A look at how Amy and Rory got together.


**Hi guys! :) So it's my first time writing/posting a DW fic at all sooo here goes, ha. I couldn't not write this, I had to at least try. Extension of the most adorable scene ever in 6x08, Lets Kill Hitler which I'm about to rewatch. I did write this last week but I've just got back from my holiday so I've only just got my internet back to upload it. I hope you enjoy it! :)**

**Realisations**

"Why can't you just act like a normal person?" A 19 year old Amelia Pond, now known as Amy, questions her best friend, Mels. "Like a normal, legal person?" She crosses her arms across her chest as she stares intently at the girl half lying, half sitting on her bed.

"I dunno." She supplies as her answer, spinning a toy TARDIS in her hands. "Maybe I need a doctor." She adds with a smirk, knowing it will wind up her best friend.

"Stop it." The red-head orders sternly, snatching the toy away from Mels and crossing the room.

"Uh, I'd better go." The boy sitting on a chair in the corner of the room, far away from Mels, says as he stands up. Rory Williams is Amy's other best friend. The two had been friends since they were kids, but Rory had never really got on great with Mels. "I'm uh - I'm on earlies tomorrow." Rory was currently working as a nurse in the local hospital working his way up to become a doctor. He walks towards the door as he places his bag over his shoulder.

"It's not hard for you; you've got Mr Perfect keeping you up." Mels speaks up in her normal attitude filled tone.

Amy rolls her eyes listening to Mels, figuring she was talking about the Doctor again to wind her up. "He's not even real. He's just a stupid dream when I was a kid." She counters, looking at the toy in her hands before throwing it back at her friend.

"I wasn't talking about him." Mels states, looking over at Rory as he stands in the doorway, about to leave.

"What, Rory?" The ginger questions, following Mels' line of sight. How could she mean Rory? He was her best friend. What did she mean?

Rory freezes in the doorway as he hears Amy reply to Mels. He feels a sudden bout of nerves take over him. He realises this is not going to end well. Mels always had her ways of getting under people's skin. Especially when it came to Rory. She knew exactly how to get under his skin; how to wind him up; how to annoy him: it was a natural talent. He thought now she was just taking the mick; she'd taken it too far.

Rory had always fancied Amy over the duration of their friendship. At first it was just a crush; he thought he would get over it. Turns out, as the years went on, his crush developed into more than just a crush. Over recent years, it had been a lot harder for Rory. He was in love with a giirl who had never looked at him twice. (At least, not in a romantic sense). Now Mels was bringing ot up, it was like he'd been punched in the chest.

"How have I 'got' Rory?" Amy asks, confused by Mels' statement. What did she mean she 'had' Rory?

"Yeah!" Rory interjects, trying not to make himself too obvious. "How...how's she got me?" He nervously asks, failing to keep himself calm.

"He's not mine." Amy states, leaning against the wall beside her bed.

"No. No. I'm not hers." Rory agrees, trying now to seem just as confused as Amy, so he doesn't look like a fool.

"Oh come on!" Mels exclaims, sitting up and looking between the two of them. "Seriously, it's got to be you two!" The red head and the dirty blonde look to each other, rather puzzled, before looking back at Mels blankly. "Oh cut to the song, it's getting boring!"

"Nice thought, okay? But completely impossible." Amy declares, trying not to look too disappointed at her friend. Amy liked Rory, of course she did. (What was there not to like?) But he didn't like her like that. Mels rolls her eyes. How blind are these two?

"Yeah, i-impossible." The boy agrees, trying to hide his hurt. He always knew she didn't like him like that, but hearing her actually say it hurt him even more.

"I mean, I'd love to." She states, lifting his spirits slightly. "He's gorgeous, he's my favourite guy, but he's, you know, gay -"

"- a friend." Rory supplies at the same time. They both turned to each other in surprise on hearing their responses, before Amy drops her arm from his shoulder. "I'm not gay." He denies her false accusation, looking at her in confusion. Gay? Why on earth did she think he was gay? How could she think that? What made her think that?

"Yes you are." Amy sounds almost too confident, as if he'd admitted it before.

"No, I'm not." He insists, looking at her directly.

"Course you are. Don't be stupid. In the whole time I've known you, when have you shown the slightest interest in a girl?" She questions, determined to prove herself right.

"Penny in the air." Mels smirks, continuing to twirl the toy in her hands.

"I mean, I've known you for what, ten years?" Amy recalls, "I've seen you practically every day. Name one girl you've paid the slightest bit of attention to." She challenges, convinced that she's right.

Rory wants to say what he's wanted to say for ten years, but he's too scared of Amy's potential reaction to his confession to open his mouth. He takes in a deep breath of air and tries to muster up the courage to sat what he wants to say, but he can't. It's too hard for him to even think about it. So instead, he runs. He runs from Amy's room in fear and hopes he got away fast enough.

Amy stands in shock for a moment as Rory makes his exit. She thinks for a moment before realising Mels was right. She stands in shock, pointing to herself as she looks to her friend. She gapes at the now empty doorway as she regains the feeling in her legs and is able to talk. "Rory!" She yells as she runs after him.

Rory is quickly walking down the road, away from the house he was just in. Stupid Mels, he thought to himself as he continued walking. Why did she always have to be there? Why did she always have to meddle in other people's (specifically his) business. He heard Amy calling his name behind him but he ignored her.

"Rory!" She yells again as she runs toward him. "Rory, please slow down. I can't keep up!" She shouts, hoping he'll pay attention. She finally catches up with him and tugs on his arm to stop him. She could see his cheeks burning in the street light and she guessed he was mortally embarrassed. (And who could blame him?)

"What is it, Amy?" He may have sounded cold but Amy couldn't blame him. "Can't you just leave it?" He asked. He was fine with the way things were between them before Mels interfered. Well, actually, he was lying. He hated the way things were. He hated just being her favourite guy or her 'gay' best friend. He'd always wanted to be more than her best friend, but he didn't think she felt the same way.

"Rory, please." She pleaded with I'm to stay where he was. He stood still under the light of the street lamp as he waited for her to continue. "Thanks." She offered as she bent over, panting, trying to regain her breath after running faster than she ever had to catch up with him. "Is it me? Do you really fancy me?" She questions as she stands upright to look at him.

"Yes, Amy. Yes, I really fancy you. Yes, you're the only girl I've ever paid attention to. I've fancied you for years." He says, looking down as he speaks the last words.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asks, placing a finger under his chin and bringing it up so he looks at her.

"Because it's not like you felt the same. Because we were only friends. Because Mels always teased me about it. Because I thought you liked somebody else. Because-"

"Rory, just shut up and kiss me." She laughed as she cut him off.

"Right. Kissing." He nodded in shock as he leaned in towards her and covered her lips with his own. He couldn't believe it. He was finally kissing the girl of his dreams. He slid his arms around her waist as she wound hers around his neck. After a moment, the two separated, slightly breathless. "Wow." He breathed out, resting his forehead against hers.

"Yeah." She agreed as she pulled back a little and took his hand in hers.

"So you like me then?" He asked, just out of curiosity. He had to be sure.

"Course. I thought it was obvious, stupid face. How could I not like you?" She grumbles, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Plenty of reasons. 'Cause you're smart, popular, beautiful, confident, outspoken, opinionated and loud and I'm just, well, not. I'm just Rory." He shrugs.

She grabs his shirt and pulls him closer to her, before placing another kiss on his lips, pulling away breathless after a minute or so. "Convinced yet?" She asks with a smile. "You can stop being so stupid now."

"Um no, I will never ever stop being stupid." He laughs as he picks her up and twirls her round before putting her back down again. "But maybe I could use a bit more convincing." He smirks as he pulls her closer and places his lips on hers again. "Definitely convinced now." He smiles before she pulls him closer to her and rests her head on his chest.

"Sorry for assuming you were gay." She laughs.

"Well I'd hope you don't think that anymore. You don't, right?" He asks warily.

"Of course not, stupid face." She replies, pulling him in for another kiss. They were so caught up in the moment and in each other they hadn't even noticed Mels walking out of the house with a very smug look on her face.

"And the penny dropped, I see. Snogging already, great start." She smiles before walking off.

They soon pulled apart before looking into each other's eyes. Rory was the first to break the silence.

"So…does this mean you're my girlfriend now?" He asks her. She doesn't reply; instead she smiles and looks up at him. She covers his lips with her own as she smiles. He kisses her back, and eventually they pull apart for air. He smiles brightly before speaking. "I'll take that as a yes."

"I wouldn't want to be anyone else's."


End file.
